A structure of a thin QFN package in which an island and a semiconductor chip fixed onto the island are disposed such that lateral sides of the island and lateral sides of the semiconductor chip coincide with each other when seen in a plan view is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-177272 (Patent Document 1).